


Revolution

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 4 of the Reverie goes down, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Reverie, Revolutionaries, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS 908 AND 925
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: On the fourth day of the Reverie, the Revolutionaries declare war on the Tenryuubito.





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I apologize in advance for the lack of actual fights as I don't write them well. Now, it's just my take at how it could have happened.

"This is the day", Sabo says from where he's sat around the table.

Lindbergh and Morley, close by, nod in agreement.

Facing the Chief of Staff, Belo Betty says, "So it's time."

Karasu hums thoughtfully. "It's a onetime chance we have here, to change history."

"To _make_ history", Sabo corrects. "All of us are prepared for this day and will see it through the end."

Belo Betty moves to stand up, and catches her flag. "Let's go, then", she points a finger towards the ceiling.

Morley uses his Devil Fruit to make them resurface, in the middle of Mariejois.

Sabo takes the first step on firm ground in front of astonished and very suspicious Celestial Dragons, and grabs his signature pipe. Holding it in front of him proudly, he exclaims, "To the end, my friends !" And starts running wildly down the street.

Every Army Commander follows suit.

 

* * *

 

Sabo clashes with Fujitora in a more vivid version of their fight in Dressrosa.

Morley and Karasu are assaulting Ryokugyu with all their might.

Lindbergh keeps most of the Marine at bay with his gatling guns and other firearms.

Belo Betty is busy going from one battlefield to another, motivating her comrades and battling with the few that try to intervene in the duels.

They have already defeated an entire garrison, at the entrance to the main palace. Now all that's left to invade the Reverie is the two Admirals facing them. They're so close !

 

* * *

 

Morley is K.O., and Karasu won't last much longer.

Sabo still holds his ground against the blind Admiral but anyone can tell he's getting tired.

Lindbergh is out of ammo for a few guns, but keeps doing a great job, thanks to Belo Betty's Devil Fruit.

So close yet so far...

 

* * *

 

Finally ! The Chief of Staff has Fujitora in a tight hold, sword discarded on the ground, and Karasu defeated Ryokugyu as well.

"Go, now !" Belo Betty howls with all her might. She'll keep the rest of the Marines at bay with Lindbergh's help, they're their only hope now.

Sabo runs through the corridors, easily defeating guard after guard – those ones are far less trained than the regular Marine, considering the possibility of an invasion in the first place – and moving forward.

Karasu follows him like a shadow, advancing without a single noise.

A tall and masked figure appears at a corner and the two Revolutionaries stop dead in their tracks. CP0. "You're not going anywhere", the figure says in a neither masculine nor feminine voice, perfectly neutral, no emotion whatsoever.

Sabo feels a shiver down his spine at the insinuated threat, and grips his pipe tighter.

Karasu goes first, wordlessly understanding his comrade's unease.

In a blink the Chief of Staff follows him, the tight corridor that they're in restricting their moves.

It's a tough fight, their opponent is quick and agile and they're already tired of their previous battles, but they end it in a matter of minutes, the responsibility they have in the outcome of this is crucial. Not sparing themselves a single minute to breathe, they resume their race to the Reverie.

 

* * *

 

After defeating the last guards in front of the room where the Reverie is held, Sabo pushes the door open and interrupts whatever's being discussed in there.

A few crowned heads turn recognize him and get up, protesting indignantly.

Among them are Stelly, who quickly becomes beet red, and points an angry finger at Sabo, spurting, "YOU !! IT'S YOU !"

Sabo smirks. "Good afternoon, gentlemen."

Karasu closes the door behind them.

"I believe all necessary people haven't been invited to this... reunion." The Chief of Staff looks around, assessing the present people. "Thus, I offer myself as a representative of these people, and I'd like to alter today's agenda with a matter of the utmost importance."

The protestations go wild.

The King of Prodence steps up, "I remember you as a three-star wanted in Dressrosa. What do you want ?"

The room falls silent at Elizabello II's loudness.

Sabo tilts his hat down to obscure his face. "You were there, too. I remember you from Block B. Pretty impressive, I gotta admit. Don't wanna make no fuss, though, I'm just here to state a few facts."

Riku Dold III exchanges a knowing look with Nefertari Cobra.

Sabo continues, "This meeting, the organization that brought it alive, all of it is just a big masquerade, and you're the gatekeepers of it. The way you destroy the legacy of the past and forbid any research on it-"

Cobra and Neptune stiffen.

"-, the way you're allowing threats to roam around free not to discredit yourselves-"

Riku exhales an angry sigh.

"-, the way you're letting people die just because they're not part of your so-called _great_ organization-"

Dalton absently looks to the side, finding Wapol in his field of view and immediately regretting his action.

"-, the thing is, you're not fooling us. We're tired of the system and the way it ingrains each and every one of us, and that's why we decided to take action."

Elizabello says, "I could take you all in a bare-handed fight. I hope you didn't plan to kill us all or have us as hostages."

"No, I did not", Sabo retorts. "I'd rather not resort to violence, and make out of our... differences, a civil war. Yet we decided to declare war, against the Tenryuubito."

Exclamations and echoes of anger, disbelief and overall indignation resound in the room.

Karasu silently calls for a hundred crows.

They come soon enough, emerging from his clothes. Then they start croaking and flying around the room, circling above the crowned heads.

Said heads duck down and poorly hide themselves under the table.

The crows land on the table, filling it to the brim. They stare at the Kings and Queens.

Neptune speaks first, from where he's stayed and didn't flinch during the crows' appearance. "I'm well versed in knowing that all people aren't equal. I want to hear what you have to say."

"Thanks, King Neptune", Sabo bows, "As I said, the system is corrupted from inside, starting with the twenty families living here in the delusion that everything, every _one_ , belongs to them."

Cobra opens his mouth to correct the statement, but stop himself from saying anything that could be held against him later.

"We need to get rid of this system and the ones playing along with it in order to start anew. I came here to offer you the chance to redeem yourselves. If you abandon the World Government and let them know you're not supporting their cause we can be stronger and win this war quicker."

"What about the support they give us ?", someone asks.

"You're plenty strong already, and if you have like-minded friends around the table I'm sure they can cater to your needs."

"No way I'm becoming an outlaw", someone else says.

"Not being affiliated with World Government doesn't automatically make you an outlaw", Sabo rolls his eyes.

"Being affiliated with _you_ will !", another one angrily shouts.

Sabo sighs. "I knew it wouldn't be that easy... At least I tried." He pats off imaginary dust on his shoulder and grabs his pipe tightly. He smiles dangerously, "Anyway, we're still declaring war against the Tenryuubito and anyone standing against us will be considered as enemy. Let it be known."

Karasu silently calls for his crows, and in a flurry of feathers, they envelop him and Sabo so they disappear to the eyes of the crowd.

The moment after there's a rustle of wings and the flock disperse through the windows.

After a fleeting moment of silence, Stelly emerges from under the table to see noone standing in the entrance. "That's it, he's gone ?" He straightens up. "Nothing to worry about, nothing. Huh, shall we resume ?"

Neptune glares at him, "We shall resume, but I believe our agenda has been changed."

The King whose turn of speech had been interrupted complains, "What about my grievances ?"

Elizabello slams his fist into the table, effectively shutting everyone up – and cracking a nice crevice down to the center. "Everyone, a war is happening below our feet. The agenda changed whether we want it or not."

Neptune somberly says, "Life at the surface is a dream we've had for centuries", he grits his teeth, "I can't believe how twisted fate is."

Cobra sighs as he glances at the Fishman King, tortured as to whether he should show his compassion or not.

Dalton stands up to speak next, "As representative of a country that only recently joined our alliance, I'd like to say that the situation is very worrying, we need to take action now."

Riku nods the affirmative while most of the room engages in loud shouting and vehement indignation.

"Meeting adjourned, you're all dismissed !", yells the session animator, panicked, before fleeing to meet with the Gorosei.

The participants are left to their own demise...

...except for a small group that use the chaos around to agree on an informal meeting later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments ?


End file.
